The invention relates to the visualization of data on an electronic device having a limited display area and more specifically to the visualization of data on a mobile device having a limited display area.
There is an increasing demand for software applications for mobile devices that enable real-time and on-the-go access to data. One significant challenge faced by designers and developers of data-rich applications for devices having a limited display area is balancing the need to preserve a “big picture” view of the data while facilitating the comparison of data element details that may not be visible within the limited display area available.